The Caelio Famiglia
by KiraVongola
Summary: This is a forgotten story about the Caelio Famiglia,a mafiosi family who was once an ally of the Vongola.Takes place right after the Arcobaleno Battle Arc.


**Prologue: The Tragedy-Part 1**

A young blue-haired girl stood in front of a mirror,adjusting her teal suit tie."Freiya,"she called,"Come with me."

"Yes,boss."a young woman with olive-green hair looked at the younger girl's reflection in the mirror,staring at the cold,emotionless adjusted her glasses as she followed her boss,who grabbed a single-breasted jacket off the coat hanger as they walked out the door of the small office.

"Boss,may I ask you,where are we going this time?"the greenette,whose name was Freiya,asked as she hurriedly tried to keep up with the teen.

"The Terrarion Famiglia called for a private meeting with the Caelio,somewhere at around noon.I would have called for the other guardians,but,"the girl gave a small sigh,"Clear and Calico are away on missions,and someone has to guard the would be I'll need a bodyguard,so all that's left is don't know who the other two guardians are,_yet_,so that left me no choice."She walked diligently to the awaiting black cab in front of the castle,stopping as she opened the door to the back passenger sat in the driver's seat,taking out the keys from her pocket and then starting the car.

From there,they drove down the main two hour trip was long and silent,as neither of them were quite faint sound of rhythmic beating came from outside,breaking the silence as a helicopter flew past girl wondered about the helicopter,since it was heading south,and it didn't seem to belong in a she could be wrong.

Some time later,they arrived at the Terrarion Famiglia headquarters,a massive mansion looming over them,but not as massive as the Caelio HQ out of the car,both Freiya and the young teen walked over to the thick awaiting double knocked,and a butler opened the doors shortly after.

" young master has been expecting ,this way."the butler spoke with a foriegn oriental accent as he escorted them through the brightly lit corridors of the mansion,up until they stopped at a butler knocked,then called,"Young master,your visitors have arrived."

After a brief moment of silence,a voice from behind the door called out,"Come in."

The butler only opened the door for the two girls,and went away,politely closing the door after they entered the room.

The girls walked around the long sofa in the middle of the room and stopped in front of the desk,facing the back of an executive office chair as the figure sitting on it watched the sky from the floor-to-ceiling window.

"Welcome to the Terrarion HQ, can have a seat,if you want,that before we start the meeting,let's have a small discussion,shall we?"a young,slick voice said from the chair.

"About what?"the blue-ette asked in a monotone voice.

"The fall of the Caelio Famiglia."the chair swiveled around,revealing a boy who looked about three years older than the young Caelio looked straight at Caelio Secundo and smiled viciously."And then after that,I plan to make you,Caelio Secundo Kira di Caelio,my wife."

There was a small pause as the girl,Kira,glared at her rival and ally with cold the room exploded with laughter.

"Pffh,hahahahaha!Is this some kind of sick joke?Have you gone mad?Overthrowing the Caelio?Me,as you wife?"she stopped laughing suddenly and her face returned back to its stoic expression."The Caelio and the Terrarion are there is no need to attack each other?"

"Oh,Kira,don't you understand?The Caelio Famiglia is one of the most powerful and successful mafiosi,along with the Vongola,Simon,and Chevarone the Terrarion Famiglia overthrows the Caelio,then we would rise in power,and you will fall back to the bottom of the ranks."he sneered as he stood up from his chair.

"So,it's all about power and fame,huh?And if I were to marry you,the bloodlines of Caelio and Terrarion would be mixed."

"Exactly!Sky and earth would be mixed,forming the sea,blue as the sky and mingling with the entire new generation will be formed!"he chucked as his men seemed to come out of nowhere,possibly concealed by illusions before."Ah,it's too late to go back subordinates have already breached the Caelio HQ."

Kira was already at the door,"Freiya,take care of this mess.I'll report back to the HQ."She opened the door as a knife suddenly flew towards her,in which Freiya then swiftly deflected.

"You can't just leave until I have some fun!"the boy threw the daggers at Kira,but they burrowed into the door as she had left some time ago.

"You opponent is over here!"Freiya yelled as she threw cards at the Terrarion Don.

-Back at the Caelio HQ-

A scarlet-haired young man leaned against the wall,his head bleeding and his breathing slightly staggered."Boss,please be safe..."he whispered to the sky.A strong gust of wind battered him as an explosion rocked the ground nearby,debris and dust flying everywhere.

"Found ya!"a husky voice yelled out,a burly man stepping out from the arm was pointed at the injured arm then swiftly transformed into a giant steel cannon,aimed at the man."Now die,you pesky scum."

"...I'm sorry,boss.I have failed you..."the red-head muttered in anguish as the cannon shot a giant ball of energy at him,which was sliced in half at the last two pieces of sliced energy froze for a second before exploding,scattering massive clouds of dust and heat around the two men.

"What the-?!"the cyborg man shouted through the blast of heat and wind.

There,in front of the red-headed boy,stood a blue-haired girl with a bright silver-cyan flame mounted on her forehead.

"Boss!"the red-head shouted in surprise.

"If you have failed me,then why are you still here?,Alejandro?"Kira asked,her eyes focused on the half-robotic enemy.

"Well,I-"the red-head Alejandro started to speak,but he was cut off.

"Never mind that,how are your injuries?"

"I've got some broken ribs and bones and maybe a slight concussion...that's probably it."

"HEY!Enough with the chit-chat!"the burly man shouted,"The real deal is here,and I'm gonna get you for the reward!"He rushed towards Kira and swung his cannon at her,which transformed into a berserker sword.

Kira sidestepped,easily dodging the swings."Too slow,"she muttered as she disappeared.

"What?Where-"he never finished his sentence as she reappeared,her feet slamming into his arm,piercing deeper and deeper into the machinery as each second finally jumped off and landed on the ground as she watched the man scream and writhe in agony.

The man dropped to his knees,his arm now normal except that it was bent at an impossible angle and something sharp was poking out from where it was bent.

Alejandro looked away, turned to face him and said,"Why were you not able to defeat that man?He was certainly weaker than you."

And at this Alejandro replied,"I'm sorry,boss.I was caught off guard and that allowed them to drug me.I did fight a bit,but not at my full potential,for the drug suppressed my resolve to fight."

"I 't let it happen ,take a rest.I'll handle everything."Kira walked a few steps ahead before stopping abruptly.

A few meters in front of her was the Terrarion Don,dragging Freiya's limp body with a handful of froze in shock;however,her expression did not change a bit._So Freiya too..._she thought.

"I thought I said that you couldn't leave just yet and here you are!"

**Author's Note:**

Hey,this is KiraVongola here!Hehe,this is my first KHR fanfic,how was it?I know there was only a few grammar mistakes here and there,but hey,I'm not there are things I need to fix or things that you would like to recommend,please write a review below!

I was also inspired by SkyGem on this website,his/her fanfictions are amazing!3

I will be writing the next part tomorrow,I have some sort of writer's block thing going on xD


End file.
